Closer To The Edge
by UltimateSTH
Summary: When three worlds fuse together, the heroes of these worlds have to work together to find a solution...if only they would actually cooperate (Sonic The Hedgehog X My Little Pony X Freedom Planet)


Sonic sighed as he began to think a way to fix this mess, it seemed that Eggman had thrown them into an alternate dimension and he will have to go all the way up to his base... _again_ , to force him to bring them back, it wasn't easy the first time so he wasn't looking forward to repeat that performance again, especially because he may be prepared this time, having using stronger lackeys to keep his barrier this time.

Normally he relished in the challenge, but he after everything he's been through in the last few days...weeks...months? He couldn't really tell since it even felt like years, since they met with...them, coupled with what he had to deal with the last 4 years before this happened, he was really near pulling his limit to care.

Also…

"This is all your people fault!" Said a female voice.

"Wow, now you're blaming almost everyone of our world because the actions of one person that none of our world even likes, real mature on your part" Another female voice.

"Well it's your responsibility to take care of that threat, you had years to do so and they're still here causing trouble to everyone!" A different girl voice added.

"Don't you think we haven't tried that! It's not our fault that he survives things that should have killed him!" A male voice this time.

"Then make sure he is dead!"

"We also haven't took care of him personally for some time, that was done by our former comrade!"

"Well what responsible heroes you turned out to be, leaving your traitorous friend to do your dirty work! Heck it's also thanks to him that were trapped in this dimension!"

"Hey! We were busy with certain matters! We don't control him and we were trying to apprehend him! And as you might know already, that's not easy!"

And so it went another round of discussion with them, ever since they all met they didn't get along with a few exceptions and just were hostile against each other, went blaming each other for their problems, at least all of them have their friends from their own universe to back them up, not even his own universe wanted anything to do with him, with the odd exception or more, one of them being his foster son Tails.

There was also some friends and...others, he made from these different universes, so not all was lost, still incredible outnumbered compared to people who had a...less than positive view of him.

Right now he was laying on a tree far enough from them, he could still hear them, but well no one from this dimension was nearby, so they could scream their frustrations to their heart's content, much to his annoyance.

He just hopped no one came here to bitch at him, if he wanted to be bitched at, he would find a way to contact Eggman, then again he doesn't bitch at him so much anymore, he was in a worse position while Eggy was in a better one despite his plans still being foiled, so whenever they talked it was oddly a combination of mocking and sincere talk about their life.

"Hey"

He turned around to see a certain purple alicorn.

He managed to put a weak smile.

"Heya, weren't you with the others"

"I was, but you know the discussion was getting into some of our nerves so some went to do their own thing until this whole thing blew over"

"Surprise you didn't try to stop it"

"I tried but they went into it again so I decided to let it blow over"

"Yeah, I can get that"

"Hm"

She teleported right besides him in the tree branch.

"So how you been?"

"Well, i'm trapped in another dimension by someone I hate with people who most of them hate my guts or don't want anything to do with me, some of them where my friends and to get out I must do a long tedious process that I already did before, possibly harder, so you tell me" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Twilight threw him an annoyed glare.

The hedgehog sighed.

"Sorry, I just haven't been in the best moods lately, didn't mean to respond like that" He said sincerely.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, I get what you're feeling" She said with a smile.

Sonic smiled again, this time stronger than before.

Twilight was one of the few people who believed that he wasn't evil, she wasn't like that at the start, being wary of him like some people who didn't outright hate him, she agreed to help him as long as she could study him due to her curiosity for him and his universe, how he and it worked and all that jazz.

Slowly they talked while she performed those experiments, talked about their life, their universe and themselves, Twilight was still wary but as time went on she could see that he wasn't evil like the people of his universe said, could see his side of the story and with a little help she could...understand and believe him.

They had to hide him, and she was discovered more than a few times by her family who were wary of him at first but eventually managed begrudgingly understand he meant no harm.

And with time things got, how to say it?...Closer? They weren't really sure, it didn't help they might not see each other again once they fix their worlds...assuming they can be fixed.

And assuming fixing it doesn't involve the destruction of the three worlds, it was mere luck they survived the fusion so undoing this mess may not be as easy.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this mess, I can do it again I think I can do it again"

"We'll don't worry either, I'll help you go through it, and I'm sure...well I hope the others help us as well"

"Heh, don't worry, you did enough for me already" He said pointing to some glowing teal rings in his wrist and ankles.

Twilight blushes a bit.

"Come one, it wasn't that big of a thing, your friend Tails could have done it as well had he got the opportunity, it's thanks to him sharing his notes about his research in that subject, Shadow's limiter rings and giving me the crystal ring that I could make this, I just completed it without much interruption"

"And i'm thankful to him as well, but still don't sell yourself short, I don't think many people could do what you did, and it's a big deal for me, now I don't have to deal with...him, again for the time being, with an added boost in power and speed to boot"

Twilight's blush was even more noticeable.

"Well, it's no problem"

The two sat there, enjoying the relative peace they had before they had to get moving again.

Ever since the three worlds fused together things have been chaotic...well, they always have been like that for each of the worlds individually, but now with all the stress of trying to get people to get along and adjust to this new situation (in case it doesn't get fixed), things has been a little off the rails lately.

But they hoped they could get everyone to get along at least.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

The hedgehog and alicorn looked down to see a female purple water dragon, looking at them with crossed arms.

"Getting away from the shouting match until they calm down and then we can figure out what to do" Said Sonic matter of factly.

"Well for your information hedgehog, the shouting match has ended, they said later we get together to figure out a plan, since they need some time to relieve stress"

"Well, at least they're calming down and trying to cooperate, when do we reunite?" Asked Twilight.

"In a few hours" Spoke Lilac.

"Ah, well thanks for telling us" Said Sonic.

The three, stayed in silence for a little bit…

...

"So you what else do you want?" Asked Sonic since she wasn't going away.

"Well someone has to keep you under watch" Lilac said as she hopped into the tree branch alongside the two.

"Twi is already-"

"Plus I don't have anything to do until the reunion so I rather stay here with you two, I already told Carol and the others"

Sonic rolled his eyes while Twilight shrugged.

The three stood in the tree branch, looking at the sunset of this dimension...which was different due to this dimension's...colorfulness.

…

"Do you guys think we can fix this?" Asked Twilight.

"Stopping Eggy and going back to our own dimension? Surely" Said Sonic.

"And what about returning our worlds to their original state?" Asked Lilac.

"For that, it's kinda iffy, but i'm sure we can do that...like we always do"

The dragon girl and the alicorn smiled and the three looked at the sunset again.

* * *

 _ **Finally, I managed to write something for this crossover**_

 _ **I actually had the idea for a Sonic The Hedgehog X My Little Pony X Freedom Planet crossover for a long time, but never did anything with it until now**_

 _ **This sorta pulls from Sonic The Comic (and it's online version), IDW Sonic, the Sonic games and maybe other stuff from the franchise for the sonic side, while this pulls from also the comics for the MLP side and...FP 1 and 2 for the freedom planet side (it doesn't have a lot of side material to pull from...ok it has none :/)**_

 _ **I don't know when I continue this, if I do this will be a sort of prologue and then the story will be about how we get to this point and past it as well**_

 _ **If you're wondering why the majority don't like Sonic here, well this is based in STC Online where Sonic spent a large part of the comic being a fugitive, so i'm basing myself on that**_

 _ **Also if in case it wasn't clear, the worlds of mobius, equus and avalice fuse together because of Eggman and the three races met, stuff happens and they end up in an alternate dimension formed when the worlds fused**_

 _ **Pairings:Sonic X Twilight Sparkle (surefire), Sonic X Sash Lilac (Not sure, maybe i'll do a polyamorous relationship, but maybe this ship flat out isn't in the story), Shadow x Rainbow Dash (probably), Amy X Rouge (yeah i'm pretty certain this one is going to appear) and maybe some others**_

 _ **Also characters may be a tad more...aggressive than their canon counterparts**_

 _ **Anyways, if this is good tell me, if it's bad tell me what can I do to make it good, please don't be too harsh with your criticism**_

 _ **Catch you later**_

 _ **(BTW Chaos Magic & Dark Rainbows will continue someday, just couldn't find the right one shot to write) **_


End file.
